Purple People Eater
by Poetic Folly
Summary: My first songfic. SoRi. Riku awakens one morn to a surprise alarm!And show! Yes, I really do suck at summaries. X3


Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Purple People Eater", "Alvin & the Chipmunks" or Kingdom Hearts.

-------- --------

Sometimes, Riku just could not believe the silliness of his boyfriend. Sure, he was cute, and seeing his boyfriend dance was a fantastic way to wake-up… but still.

Who in their right mind listened to a song called "_Purple People Eater_'?!

Then again, he admitted, his boyfriend wasn't quite in his right mind. And that was what Riku loved about him -- his quirks, his love for odd things, and the way he would crack up laughing at the least funny things. Or someone's face if they looked at him too long (Riku being an exception). Or when someone got too emotional during a movie (Even though he secretly got very emotional and he had to cling to Riku…not that either of them minded….). Or… well, you get the picture.

"_Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky!_

_It had one long horn, one big eye._

_I commenced to shakin' and I said, "Ooh-eee!"_

_It looks like a purple people eater to me._

_It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater,_

_(One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater)_

_A one-eyed one-horned, flyin' purple people eater,_

_Sure looks strange to me! (One eye?)"_

Riku had begun by trying hard not to laugh at the squeaky voices of "Alvin & the Chipmunks", but was by now simply watching, slightly entranced, with a goofy grin. His boyfriend had an odd habit of shaking his hips -- well, not shaking, but that was the body part he moved the most when he danced -- and Riku had to admit, he had a hard time restraining himself from jumping the boy where he stood.

"_Well he came down to earth and lit in a tree;_

_I said Mr. Purple People Eater don't eat me!_

_I heard him say in a voice so gruff,_

_I wouldn't eat you 'cos you're so tough!_

_It was a one-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater,_

_one-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater,_

_one-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater,_

_Sure looks strange to me! (One horn?)"_

'_Damn but I wish he would either stop that, or I could get away with molesting him!'_ Riku whined inwardly, greedily drinking in the sight of his boyfriend dancing unaware of an audience. He definitely seemed more relaxed when they weren't in public dancing. Of course, he could likely get away with feeling him up, just so long as it didn't hinder him _too_ much from his dancing.

"_I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line?_

_He said it's eatin' purple people and it sure is fine!_

_But that's not the reason that I came to land--_

_I wanna get a job in a rock and roll band!_

_Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flying purple people eater,_

_Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater,_

_(we wear short shorts) Flyin' purple people eater_

_sure looks strange to me!_

_And then he swung from the tree and lit on the ground;_

_He started to rock, a-really rockin' around!_

_It was a crazy little ditty with a swingin' tune,_

_(sing awop bob aloo bop lop bam boom)!_

_Well, bless my soul, rock and roll,_

_flyin' purple people eater,_

_Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater,_

_(I like short shorts) Flyin' little people eater,_

_Sure looks strange to me! (Purple people?)_

_And then he went on his way, and then what do you know!_

_I saw him last night on a TV show._

_He was blowing it out, a' really knockin' em dead,_

_Playing rock and roll music through the horn in his head!"_

"I wonder if you could get away with dancing like that at a club, or if they'd have to arrest you for creating a disturbance?" Riku suddenly broke in, smirking his patented Riku ™ smirk. When his boyfriend swung around, looking…downright _shocked_, Riku smirked again. "Umm…Riku…didn't know you were awake!" Was all he got for an answer.

Riku rolled his eyes and stood slowly, knowing full-well that the window at his back would create an almost cheesy glow around him. And he knew how his boyfriend couldn't resist anything cheesy. "Mmm. You know, I bet that song's a lot of fun on it's own." He commented idly, smiling in the way he knew his boyfriend would know all-too-well. But when the shorter male opened his mouth to respond, Riku continued, as though he hadn't paused. "But I bet it's a_ lot_ more fun when there's someone else to 'dance' with."

He watched as his boyfriend grinned suddenly. "I bet. Shall we dance?" He bowed and held out his hand to Riku, watching as the silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and grinned, but took his hand. Soon, the ever-odd song could be heard blasting through the house, turned up at full blast.

"_RIKU! NOT WHILE WE'RE--_Eeek! No! N-not while we're dancing!"

"Whatever are you talking about, Sora? I'm just….'dancing.'"

-------- --------

….XD I suddenly got the idea to do this after listening to one of my fave songs, "Purple People Eater" by "Alvin & the Chipmunks". I just HAD to write it!!

Also, so sorry about my lack of updates on my other stories. TTTT I've been uber busy. All my Christmas SHOPPING is done, but I have a tradition--I make something homemade. THIS year, I'm drawing a picture for everyone (One per person), and CG-ing it. (Aka, using a Paint program to make it look all cool, heeheehee.)


End file.
